Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing liquid and, more particularly to such an apparatus which employs a non-reusable container.
In certain types of precision equipment, the liquid dispensed into the equipment must be of high quality or in precise quantities. Liquid feed systems which permit the liquid containers to be refilled by the user are susceptible of becoming contaminated or of having imprecise quantities of the liquid added to the container. In some instances, it is possible to put the wrong grade or concentration of the liquid into the container. For example, in some hydrogen peroxide sterilization systems, it is necessary to use hydrogen peroxide within a limited concentration range. A more concentrated solution of hydrogen peroxide can be hazardous and a less concentrated solution might be ineffective to achieve sterilization under the conditions present in the particular sterilization system. A technician, unaware of the importance of using a particular type of hydrogen peroxide or other liquid, might refill a liquid container with the incorrect type of liquid.
In addition, continuous reuse of containers tends to contaminate the container. Hydrogen peroxide solutions will degrade into water and oxygen in the presence of certain contaminants resulting in a less concentrated solution which may be ineffective for its intended use. Moreover, if the container is sealed, the buildup of oxygen will pressurize the container, eventually causing it to burst.
There is a need, therefore, for a liquid feed system which ensures that the correct quantity and quality of liquid will be used. There is a further need for a liquid feed system which employs a non-reusable container.